


A Winner

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [94]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Fluff, Red Carpet, Successful Actors, award show, cute couple, nervous energy, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 94 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Beck/Jade with the prompt: Good Luck





	A Winner

“You look beautiful.” Beck says as he walks into the room, smiling at his fiancee as he watches the team working on her rush around doing last minute work.

Jade looks at him through the mirror and cannot help but smile. “Look at you I’m going to have the hottest date on the red carpet. The hair is looking even fluffier than usual.”

“Yeah it took them a while to get it looking this good so no messing with it alright?” Beck asks as he walks over to her. 

“No promises.” Jade tells him with a playful smirk before getting up. “So are you ready for this, your first red carpet as a nominee this is so exciting.”

“I’m so nervous I don’t feel like I can do this truth be told.” Beck tells her. He’d seen Jade do it so many times with little effort but she was confident she knew she would win and she really did most of the time. “Maybe you could wish me good luck?”

“You don’t need luck, Beck. You are a talented actor and you are going to win this award.” Jade tells him hoping she can give him some of her confidence that he usually has back. “Good luck.”

“Thank you it makes me feel better to hear that.” Beck says before he takes her hand. The two make their way down to the car and get in before Jade opens up the champagne. “Aren’t we supposed to drink that if I win?”

“There’s no need to wait you’re going to win so we can start celebrating right now.” Jade assures him before she pours the champagne. “And if you don’t for some horrible totally rigged reason then we can get so drunk that you won’t even care.” 

Beck smiles and takes one of the glasses. “To winning.” 

Jade grins and clinks her glass against Beck’s glass. “To winning.”

They have the glasses of champagne on the way to the awards show. The carpet and most of the night is a blur, Beck couldn’t hear anything other than his heartbeat in his ears.

“The nominees for best actor are as follows.” The woman says Beck thinks she’s from some superhero movie he doesn’t remember he’s starstruck but also terrified.

“You’ve got this.” Jade whispers as she puts his hand in her own. “Whatever happens you’ve got this. You are a talented actor and an amazing person. They are idiots if they don’t give you this award.”

Having Jade whispering in his ear Beck feels so much calmer smiling as he looks at her. “I love you so much.” He whispers back before he squeezes her hand.

“And the award for Best Actor goes to… Beck Oliver in Sunstruck!” The woman says before there’s a roar of applause from the people.

Beck looks from the woman to Beck. “I won! I really won!”

“Yes you did win now how about you go get the award.” Jade says before giving him a kiss.

Beck nods and gets up from his seat and makes his way up to the stage. With hands wrapped around the award looking out at the crowd, he knows that he’s done it. He’s won.


End file.
